Camp Tv 1x02
300px Camp Tv: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki (Opening) WYZWANIE, CZĘŚĆ I: : Brock: 'Zadanie nie jest zbyt skomplikowane. Na początku musicie skoczyć z tego 300 metrowego klifu, prosto do jeziora. : '''Justin: 'Łatwizna. : 'Brock: '''Można tak się tylko wam zdawać, gdy tylko spojrzycie w dół dostrzecie czekające na was wygłodniałe rekiny, ludojady. : '''Beth: '''Przepraszam, że przerwę, ale czy to zadanie zostało wcześniej wykonane przez wykwalifikowany do tego personel i spełnia jakiekolwiek normy bezpieczeństwa? : '''Brock: '''Pewnie jakieś spełnia, a co do wykwalifikowanego personelu... to tak. Zostało przez nich sprawdzone wyzwanie. Ciekawe jak się biedaki mają w szpitalu... *''cicho powiedział sam do siebie* : 'LeShawna: '''I to wszystko? : '''Brock: '''Nie. Po tym jak już część z was skoczy... : '''Harold: '...część? To znaczy, że nie wszyscy muszą skakać? Ekstra. : 'Brock: '''Możesz nie skoczyć, ale licz się z tym, że twoja drużyna nie będzie miała przewagi w drugiej części wyzwania. : '''Duncan: '''Jak nie skoczysz, to masz przej**ne u mnie. ''Pogroził mu pięścią przed twarzą. : 'Brock: '''A wracając do meritum. Po skokach przyjdzie pora na drugą część, która polega na przeniesieniu skrzyń do obozu i otworzenie nich. Następnie z części jakie tam znajdziecie będziecie musieli zbudować mini basen. Najlepiej wyglądający i sprawujący się mini basen wygra. Drużyna, która przegra niestety uda się na ceremonialne ognisko, gdzie wytypują pierwszą osobę do opuszczenia wyspy. ''Grupowe westchnięcie. : 'Brock: '''No to nie przedłużajmy już więcej! Zabawę czas zacząć! Zabójcze Okonie zaczynacie jako pierwsi! ``` ''Tyler wychyla głowę i wpatruje się na sam dół, gdzie widzi jak rekiny czekają już na swoje ofiary. : 'Tyler: '''To kto pierwszy chce zacząć? : '''Ezekiel: '*''prychnął''* Ja na pewno nie skoczę. : 'Eva: '''A wiesz co? : '''Ezekiel: '''Co męska namiastko kobiety? : '''Eva: '''Gówno obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie Eze-coś tam. Skoczysz choćby nie wiem co. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo nie mam zamiaru przegrać. : '''Ezekiel: '''Zmuś mnie. ''Wymienili się wrogim spojrzeniem. Ezekiel jednak sam się oto prosił. Eva nie wytrzymała i zrzuciła go z klifu. Nie miał on szczęścia, bo trafił prosto na skałę swoimi klejnotami. : 'Ezekiel: '''Ał. - ''pisknął : 'Eva: '''Dobra, to wsioka mamy z głowy. Liczę na to, że też skoczycie. ''Skoczyła na bombę. Szybko obezwładniła otaczające ją rekiny. : 'Duncan: '''Niezła jest. : '''Bridgette: '''Brutalna. : '''DJ: '''Nawet trochę bardzo. : '''DJ '''A Devon Joseph nie toleruje brutalnych wobec zwierząt ludzi! : '''Tyler: '''Dobra ziomy! Widzimy się na dole! ''Przed skokiem wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i wydechów, następnie skoczył. Pech chciał, że potknął się o własny nogi i spadł prosto do paszczy rekina. Uwolnił się z niej jednak (z niewielkimi trudnościami, ale przeżył xd). : 'Katie: '''TYSON! : '''Lindsay: '''EJ! ZNAJDŹ SOBIE INNEGO CHŁOPAKA! : '''Katie: '''Słucham? : '''Lindsay: '''Mówię, że... MASZ. SOBIE. ZNALEŹĆ. INNY. OBIEKT. WESTCHNIEŃ! : '''Katie: '''Ty coś kumasz z tego Sadie? Bo ja nie... ;-; : '''Sadie: '''Dziwaczka i tyle. Nie zwracajmy na nią uwagi. Może się odczepi. : '''Lindsay '*''facepalm''* Swój kolejny skok oddały wspólnie Katie i Sadie głośno krzycząc, że "Zabójcze Okonie, są najlepsze!". DJ i Harold postanowili nie skakać. : 'Duncan: '''Ziomy. Spieprzyliście. ''Brock założył na ich głowy kurze czapki. : 'Brock: '''Ci, którzy nie skaczą muszą założyć czapkę strachajły i paradować z nią do końca dnia. ''Ostatni z drużyny Okoni: Bridgette i Duncan skoczyli. Gospodarz podsumował ich skoki i wyszło na to, iż 7 członków zespołu skoczyło, a 2 nie. '' : '''Brock: '''Susły, wasza kolej! Wystarczy, że jedna osoba nie skoczy od was i macie zagwarantowaną przewagę w drugiej części wyzwania. : '''LeShawna: '''Od razu mówię: NIE SKACZĘ! : '''Lindsay: '''Jak ona nie skacze, to ja też nie. ''Przybiły ze sobą piątkę. : 'Trent: '''Znalazły się divy. *''mruknął* : 'Heather: '''Jeżeli mamy być drużyną to powinniśmy działać razem.Albo chociaż niech jedna z was skoczy to będzie po problemie. Bo reszta mam rozumieć skacze? ''Odwróciła się w stronę reszty, która pogwizdywała sobie. : 'Heather: '''Na serio? : '''Heather '''Denerwuję mnie ci ludzie. : '''Beth: '''No okej. ''Wyszła przed szereg. : 'Beth: '''Ja mogę skoczyć jako pierwsza. Chociaż nie widzi mi się umierać w tak młodym wieku. ;w; ''Podeszła bliżej krawędzi cała się trzęsąc ze strachu. Przełknęła ślinę. : 'Beth: '''A może nie... ''Zachwiała się na moment i chcąc nie chcąc nie oszukała praw grawitacji. Skoczyła do jeziora. : 'Heather: '''Widzicie! Jak taka ofiara losu może, to czemu my nie? : '''Justin: '''Racja! : '''Geoff: '''Dobrze gadasz, zią! ''Poklepał ją po ramieniu. : 'Geoff: '''Dalej Susły! Pokażemy tym lamerskim Okoniom kto tutaj rządzi! ''I kolejno: Geoff, Justin, Trent, Cody i Heather skoczyli do wody. Na klifie pozostała trójka obozowiczy: LeShawna, Owen i Lindsay. : '''Lindsay: '''Czyli od nas zależy to czy wygramy, czy nie. Aż grzechem byłoby tego nie wykorzystać. :> : '''LeShawna: '''Masz coś na myśli? : '''Owen: '''A to nie jest przypadkiem sabotaż? : '''Lindsay: '''A, gdzie tam grubasku. Po prostu my nie skoczymy '''bo nie. : Owen: 'Aha. Ale ja chcę skoczyć. : '''Lindsay: '''Nie, nie chcesz. : '''Owen: '''Chcę. : '''Lindsay: '''Nie chcesz. : '''Owen: '''Chcę. : '''Lindsay: '''Nie. : '''Owen: '''Tak. : '''Lindsay: '''Nie. : '''Owen: '''Tak. ''Blondynka tupnęła wkurzona nogą. Już miała mu coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymała się. : 'Lindsay: '''Dobra... nieważne... -,- Zepsułeś grubasie. ''Stanęła na krawędzi. : 'Lindsay: '''Myślałam, że to będzie konkurs talentów. A okazało się zupełnie inaczej. ''I skoczyła do wody. : 'LeShawna: '''Ja dalej podtrzymuje to, że nie skaczę. : '''Owen: '''Oj no weź. Nie zrobisz tego dla naszego zespołu? :D : '''LeShawna: '''Nie. W prawdziwym świecie nawet bym nie zadawała się z takimi ofiarami losu jak wy. Brock dawaj czapkę. : '''Brock: '''Wedle życzenia! ^^ ''Podał jej czapkę tchórza. : 'Owen: '''I zostałem sam. : '''Owen '''Teraz wszystko zależy ode mnie. O matko, ale się boję. *''bąk* Hihi. Pierdzę, gdy się denerwuje. ;-; Ale to chyba normalne. Co nie? Ekran na moment ściemniał pokazano tego czy skoczył, czy nie. Możecie się o tym przekonać czytając dalszą część odcinka (; '''WYZWANIE, CZĘŚĆ II: Przyszła pora na drugą część wyzwania; zespoły musiały przenieść skrzynie, w których znajdowały się potrzebne im rzeczy do zbudowania mini basenu, do obozu. Zwycięzcy I części zadania (Wrzeszczące Susły - tak Owen skoczył. :D) otrzymali wózki dzięki którym mieli ułatwienie w przenoszeniu. Zabójcze Okonie musiały sobie jakoś poradzić bez wózków. : Tyler: 'Ciężkie te skrzynie. : '''Duncan: '''Wiesz, byłoby prościej gdybyśmy wygrali te wózki, ale pan okularnik i miłośnik natury zdecydowali się nie skakać. : '''Harold: '''Masz nam to za złe? Przecież i tak to nie jest zadanie na czas. Liczy się jakość mini basenu, a nie czas w jakim się to zrobiło. Ułatwienie polegało tylko na przetr... ''Duncan mu przerwał wsadzając muszlę do ust. : 'Duncan: '''Skończ. : '''DJ '''Skoczyłbym. Tyle, że nie chciałem dać się zjeść tym rekinom. : '''Harold: '*''wypluwa muszle''* Fuj. Tymczasem u Wrzeszczących Susłów: : 'LeShawna: '''Tak trzymaj złociutki. ''Szła obok Justina i malowała sobie paznokcie. : 'LeShawna: '''I niech mi ktoś teraz powie, że nie dam sobie rady w życiu. : '''Justin: '''Ano. : '''Trent: '''Ziomki *''wtrącił się*, widzę obóz! : 'Beth: '''Jeej! ^^ ''Uśmiech na ich twarzach pojawił się i motywacja. Byli bardzo dobrej myśli wszyscy. Tymczasem u Zabójczych Okoni: : 'Tyler: '''Muszę occedzić kartofelki. : '''Eva: '''Tylko się sprężaj - zostaliśmy w tyle. : '''Tyler: '''Luz. : '''Katie: '''Słyszysz Sadie, Trevor poszedł się załatwić. Myślisz, że mam teraz okazję, aby do niego zagadać? ^^ : '''Sadie: '''Noo jaaasne! :3 : '''Katie: 'Łii! Pobiegła za nim. Jednak, gdy ten skręcił w prawo, dziewczyna pomyliła drogi i skręciła w lewo. Lekko się mogła zdziwić widokiem załatwiającego się niedźwiedzia. : 'Katie '''Nie ten adres... ._. ''Wraca cała blada i roztrzęsiona. : 'Sadie: '''Opowiadaj jak było! : '''Katie: '''Przemilczmy ten temat... ''Po chwili wrócił też Tyler i Okonie powróciły do zadania. ``` 30 minut później; w czasie, gdy Susły otworzyły już wszystkie skrzynie i zabrali się do budowania, to do obozu przybyły Okonie. Przez dobre 15 minut męczyli się z otwarciem skrzyń. Mniej więcej ich praca wyglądała następująco: Susły współpracowali ze sobą. Każdy miał swoje zadanie do wykonania i każdy się tego dokładnie trzymał. Przez co ich praca szła sprawnie i z uśmiechem na twarzy. W przeciwieństwie do Okoni, gdzie panował totalny chaos. Już na samym początku trwały burzliwe dyskusje na temat kto ma zostać kapitanem drużyny. Ostatecznie wyszło na to, że Eva nią została. Przydzieliła każdemu coś do zrobienia. Ale chwila dobrej passy nie trwała wiecznie; Duncan i Harold przekomarzali się o młotek, który ostatecznie wylądował na kroczu Ezekiela. Chwilę potem przerażający chłopak otrzymał dwa razy pod rząd deską od Bridgette zupełnie przez przypadek. Składanie/budowanie (czy jak tam to chcecie nazwać) trwało blisko 2 godziny. Najlepiej poradziła sobie z tym zadaniem drużyna Wrzeszczących Susłów co potwierdziły słowa Brocka. Natomiast Zabójcze Okonie nie poradziły sobie z tym zadaniem... : 'Brock: '...dlatego ktoś z was dzisiaj niestety opuści Wyspę Totalnej Porażki. Jęki zawodu ze strony Zabójczych Okonii. : '''Brock: '''Naradźcie się i widzimy wieczorem na eliminacjach. '''PRZED CEREMONIĄ: Duncan zebrał na obradę kilku członków swojego teamu. DJ, Harold, Tyler i Bridgette siedzieli na schodach do stołówki i zastanawiali się nad tym kogo wytypować do wyeliminowania. : Duncan: 'To na kogo głosujemy? : '''Bridgette: '''Powinniśmy wybrać najsłabsze ogniwo, które tylko naszą drużynę spowalnia lub denerwuje. : '''Duncan: '''Trudne to nie będzie. Ezekiel jest takim typkiem. : '''Harold: '''Zgadzam się z Duncanem. : '''Duncan: '''Zaraz potem jesteś ty zią na liście najszłabszych ogniw. : '''Harold: '''Co? Czemu?! Dzięki mnie zadania intelektualne będą łatwe do wygrania! : '''Duncan: '''Może, ale nie nastawiajmy się na takie zadania. : '''Tyler: '''Uspokójmy się. Też jestem za Ezekielem. Daje nam to już 3 głosy. : '''Harold: '''3 głosy to wciąż za mało. : '''Duncan: '''DJ? : '''DJ: '*''wpatruje się na motylka na jego palcu''* Tak? : 'Duncan: '''Jesteś za tym, aby Ezekiel odpadł? : '''DJ: '''Ta, jasne, może być. : '''Duncan: '''4 głosy. : '''Bridgette: '''A co z Evą? Strasznie się rządzi i według mnie z odcinka na odcinek będzie stanowiła coraz to większe zagrożenie. : '''Duncan: '''Czyli co sugerujesz? : '''Bridgette: '''Eliminację silnego ogniwa, które w przyszłości zagrozi nam wszystkim. A Ezekiela można wywalić w każdym momencie. ''Duncan skrzyżował ręce i spojrzał się na Bridg. : 'Duncan: '''Dobrze gadasz, ale... nie wytrzymam kolejnych dni z nim. Więc sorki. Głosujesz z nami, albo licz się z tym, że Eva zrobi ci niezły sajgon jak się dowie, że na nią głosowałaś. : '''Bridgette: ':/ : '''Duncan: '''Decyzja należy do ciebie. A my chłopcy głosujemy na Ezekiela? : '''Tyler, DJ i Harold: '''Tak. '''CEREMONIA: Wieczorem, po naradzie, Zabójcze Okonie zjawiły się na swojej pierwszej eliminacji. Zajęli miejsca na starych pieńkach i czekali na przybycie Brocka, który zawitał chwilę po nich z podliczonymi głosami. : Brock: 'Oboziwcze, witam was na pierwszej w tym sezonie eliminacji. Już za moment ktoś z was opuści obóz Wawanakwa, i już nigdy nie wróci na wyspę. Osoby bezpieczne otrzymają piankę. Pianka jest nie tylko obozowym przysmakiem, ale również symbolizuje życie obozowicza! Głosy mam już podliczone. : '''Duncan: '''To się streszczaj. : '''Ezekiel: '''Podpinam się do przedmówcy. : '''Brock: '''No dobra. *''wzrusza ramionami* Bezpieczne osoby proszę o odbiór swojej pianki: Bridgette, Sadie, Duncan i DJ. Wymieniona czwórka poszła po swoje pianki. : 'Brock: '''Tyler i Katie. ''Zrobili to samo co ich poprzednicy: poszli i odebrali pianki. : 'Brock: '''Pozostała już tylko trójka uczestników i tylko dwie pianki. Eva - wydajesz się być władczą osobą. Niektórym z drużyny się to nie podoba. : '''Eva: '''No i? : '''Brock: '''No i 2 głosy na ciebie nie starczą byś opuściła obóz. Jesteś bezpieczna! : '''Eva: '''Ktoś na mnie głosował?! Zresztą i tak się dowiem kto to zrobił, a wtedy zrobię mu z życia piekło! ''Zagroziła i poszła do reszty. : 'Brock: '''Co oznacza, że jeden z panów opuści program. Harold, Ezekiel. W sumie to nawet rozumiem, że zostaliście wybrani. Przynudzacie obaj i to baardzo. Niestety... nie mogę was obu wywalić. Dlatego osobą, która opuszcza nasz program jest... : ... : ... : ... : ... : ... : ... : ...'HAROLD! : Ezekiel: 'Wygląda na to, że zostaję dalej w grze. *''chytrze się śmieje* Pozostali głośno wzdychają. Byli zszokowaniem werdyktem. : 'Harold: '''Ale jak to?! Przecież Duncan, DJ, Tyler, Bridgette i ja głosowaliśmy na niego! : '''Tyler: '''Dokładnie zią. Tutaj musiała zajść jakaś pomyłka! : '''Brock: '''Nie zaszła. Wszystko się zgadza. Harold otrzymał 4 głosy, a Ezekiel tylko 3. Życie. On zostaje, ty wylatujesz. : '''Harold: '*''ciężko wzdycha''* Okularnik pożegnał się z kolegami z drużyny i udał się w kierunku portu wstydu. Ezekiel chytrze cały czas się śmiał. Czyżby wiedział o spisku i podmienił głosy? : '''Brock: '''I tak z Wyspą Totalnej Porażki pożegnał się pierwszy uczestnik. 17 zawodników pozostało wciąż w grze, ale na jak długo? Tego dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Wyspy Totalnej Porażki! '''KONIEC. ---- '''Tak jak obiecywałem, tak też zrobiłem! Odcinek już ciut dłuższy!